Madagascar! (Part 1)
Transcript * (The little fish swim up to the title, "Madagascar".) * Little Fish: Madagascar! * (After the title fades away, the Little Fish swim off and the camera pans to Gil and Goby at the park.) * Gil: Hey, Goby. * Goby: Yes, Gil? * Gil: Yesterday, I've watched this great movie called Madagascar. * Goby: That's amazing! Wait. What is it about? * Gil: It's about four zoo animals: a lion named Alex, a zebra named Marty, a hippopotamus named Gloria, and a giraffe named Melman. Marty wants to go to the wild so he runs off and he, Alex, Gloria, and Melman end up at Madagascar. * Goby: Awesome! I wanna hear more! * Gil: Do you wanna hear the full story? * Goby: Uh-huh! But let's make our own version with us and our friends! * Gil: Okay! Music! * (The music from the opening of Madagascar starts playing.) * Gil: It all starts with Goby the zebra dreaming about being in the wild. * (Goby (in a zebra costume) is swinging on a vine with a Tarzan yell. He lands on the ground where a chorus of penguins are singing. The penguins fly away when Goby lands. He leaps over a large gap. He runs past a bush where Nonny (in a lion costume) sees him. He goes after him. He pops up in front of him.) * Nonny: Surprise! (wild background changes back to zoo background) * Goby: AAAAHHHH! (falls off of his treadmill) Nonny! Do not interrupt me when I'm daydreaming! When a zebra's in the zone, leave him alone. * Nonny: Come on, Goby. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. * Goby: Hey, man, thanks. * Nonny: Oh! Ah! (grunting) Hey, I got something stuck in my teeth. It's driving me crazy. Can you help me out here? Please? * Goby: Oh, you came to the right place my friend. Dr. Goby, D.D.S., is in the house! Please hop on top of my sterilized examination table, if you may. * (Nonny hops on top of a wall. Goby looks inside his mouth.) * Goby: I don't see anything. * Nonny: It's on the left. * Goby: Ow! * Nonny: Oh, sorry. * Goby: Just don't talk with your mouth full. Ah-ha! Right here! (pulls out a snowglobe) What the heck is this doing in here? * Nonny: Happy birthday! * Goby: Aw, hey, thanks, man. You put it in behind the tooth. You all right. * Nonny: These aren't even on a shelf yet. (shakes snowglobe) Here. Check it out. Check it out. Look at that! Ooh! Look at that! Ooh! * (Inside the snowglobe, Nonny is standing on a pedestal.) * Goby: Look at that. It's snowing. * (Goby pulls his snowglobe down, showing Nonny doing the same position as he is in the snowglobe.) * Nonny: 10 years old, huh? A decade. Double digits. The big 1-0. ...You don't like it? * Goby: No, no, it's great. * Nonny: You hate it. AGH! I should've got you the Nonny alarm clock. That's the one that's the big seller. * Goby: No, no, no. This present is great, really. (puts it next to his other presents) It's just that another year's come and gone and I'm still doing the same old thing. "Stand over here. Trot over there. Eat some grass. Walk back over here." * Nonny: I see your problem. * Goby: Maybe I should go to law school. * Nonny: You just need to break out of that boring routine. * Goby: How? * Nonny: Throw out the old act. Get out there. Who knows what you're gonna do. Make it up as you go along. Ad lib. Improvise. On the fly. Boom, boom, boom. * Goby: Really? * Nonny: You know, make it fresh. * Goby: Fresh, huh? Okay. I could do fresh. * Nonny: Works for me. * (Brass mechanical chimps ring the bell.) * Deema: (comes out also dressed in a zebra costume) Nonny! Goby! The people are here! * Nonny: I love the people! It's fun people fun time! (dances on Molly (dressed in a hippo costume) sleeping in a pool) Let's go, Molly! Up and at 'em. We're open! * Molly: (yawns) What day is it? * Nonny: It's Friday! Field trip day! * Molly: Yes, it's field trip day. Let's get up and go... ...in ten more minutes. * (Nonny swings on a lamppost, and leaps on Gil's enclosure.) * Nonny: Come on! Gilly, Gilly, Gilly! Gilly, Gilly, Gilly! Wake up! Rise and shine! It's another fabulous morning in Big Bubble City! * (Gil comes out as a giant giraffe with his head sticking out from a long neck. He is also wearing a giant dog cone.) * Nonny: Let's go! * Gil: Not for me. I'm calling in sick. * Nonny: What? * Gil:I found another brown spot on my shoulder. Right here. See? Right there. You see? * Nonny: Gil, you know it's all in your head. Hm? Let's go! Come on! * (A 2D chimpanzee named Mason digs through the trash and picks out a newspaper and a coffee cup.) * Mason: Phil! (walks up to Phil, a disorganized mute chimp who only communicates in sign language, sleeping on a branch covered in root beer cans) Wake up you filthy monkey. (sits down reading the paper as Phil drinks the coffee) * Goby: (drinking from a Lion Nonny cup) Oh, I'm going to be fresh. Straight out the ground. Tasty fresh! Freshalicious. (swishes and spits) Ziploc fresh. * (Cuts to Nonny running around and getting hyped up for his performance.) * Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, the Bubble City Zoo proudly presents... * Nonny: Show them the cat. Who's the cat? * Announcer: The king of New York City. * Both: Nonny! The lion! * Nonny: (whispering) Rawr! * Goby and Deema: It's showtime! Roar! Gather around, people. Big show about to start. Check out the zebra taking care of biz. That's right. * Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave. Kowalski, progress report! We're 500 feet from the main sewer line. - And the bad news? - We've broken our last shovel. Right. Rico, you're on litter patrol. We need shovels. And find more Popsicle sticks. We don't want to risk another cave-in. * Private: And me, Skipper? * Skipper: I want you to look cute and cuddly, Private. Today we're going to blow this dump. * Come here. Come here. Come on, penguin. * Goby: Yeah! You don't see that on Animal Planet! Ha-ha. Well, show's over, folks. Thanks for coming. I hope you thought it was fresh. I'll be here all week. In fact, I'll be here for my whole life. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year, including Christmas, Hanukkah, Halloween, Kwanzaa. And tip your cabby, because he's broke. * (The penguins all pop out from the ground in Goby's pen. The foursome look around. They notice the zebra.) * Skipper: You, quadrupeds. Sprechen sie Englisch? (Goby and Deema are confused at first) Do you speak English? * Goby: Yeah, I speak English. * Deema: We speak perfect English. * Skipper: What continent is this? * Goby: Bubble City. * Skipper: Hoover Dam! We're still in Bubbletucky. Abort! (shoves the penguins underground) Dive! DIVE, DIVE! * Deema: Hey. You in the tux! * Goby: Wait! (Skipper pops out) What are you guys doing? (the other penguins pop out) * Private: We're digging to Antarctica. * Skipper: Shh! * Deema: Ant-who-tica? * Skipper: Can you keep a secret, my monochromatic friends? Do you ever see any penguins running free around Bubble City? (Goby and Deema shake their heads) Of course not. We don't belong here. It's just not natural. This is all some kind of whacked-out conspiracy. We're going to the wide-open spaces of Antarctica. To the wild! (all penguins high-five) * Goby: The wild? You could actually go there? * Deema: That sounds great. * (The two zebras see the penguins gone again) * Goby: Hey, hold up. Where is this place? * Deema: Tell us where it is! * Skipper: (Skipper pops out) (sinks back in) You didn't see anything. (pops back out) Right? * Goby: Yes, sir. We're sorry. No, sir. * (Skipper grabs the Lion Nonny cup and sticks it back into the hole.) * Announcer: For his final appearance of the day, the king of New York City. Nonny the lion. * Nonny: Roar! Thank you. Thank you very much. You guys are great. You're a great crowd. Give yourselves a hand. Thank you. Oh. Thank you. Oh! Well. Thank you. Oh, that's too kind. Too kind. * (Nonny slingshots the underpants. Gil is licking his nose when the underpants land on him.) * Gil: AHHH! UNDERPANTS! * Nonny: Everybody get home safe. Hey! Check out my website. Twenty-four hour Nonny Cam. Watch me sleep. * (That evening, chefs bring out special food for Goby. Then for Molly.) * Molly: This is the life. * Gil: That's the spot. Oh! I'm in heaven. * (Nonny is getting his mane blow-dried when his steak shows up. He eats the whole steak.) * Molly: Whoo! It's Goby's birthday! - Just rip it open. - What is it? - Come on. Open it up. What you got? A thermometer. Thanks. I love it, Gil. I love it. I wanted to give you something personal. That was my first thermometer. It still even has my germs on it. - I'll miss that bad boy. - Get the cake. Gil, come on. Happy birthday to you You live in a zoo You look like a monkey * Gil: ��AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND�� * you smell like one too * Mason: I say! Aw, well, now, you guys are just embarrassing me. And yourselves. ** ** Nonny: What are you talking about? We worked on that all week. Let's go. Let's make a wish, babycakes. - What'd you wish for? - Nope. Can't tell you that. Come on. Tell. No siree. I'm telling you, it's bad luck. You want some bad luck, I'll blab it out. But if you want to be safe, I'll keep my mouth shut. Would you just tell us? What could happen? ** Goby: OK. I wished... I could go... to the wild! ** (Nonny is shocked.) ** Nonny: The WILD?! (loses his balance) WHOAAAA! (falls) ** (Gil, also shocked, accidentally eats his noisemaker, and chokes. Molly gasps, for she is in shock, too. Nonny ) ** Goby: I told you it was bad luck. ** (Gil makes screaming noisemaker sounds as Molly squeezes him to get the noisemaker out.) ** Nonny: The wild? Are you nuts? That is the worst idea I've ever heard. It's unsanitary. The penguins are going. So why can't I? The penguins are psychotic. Come on. Just imagine going back to nature. Back to your roots. Clean air, wide-open spaces! There's wide-open spaces in Connecticut. - Connecticut? - You got to go over to Grand Central. Then you got to take the Metro-North train... north? So one could take the train? Just hypothetically. Come on. What would Connecticut have to offer us? - Lyme disease. - Thank you, Gil. No, I just want... There's none of this in the wild. This is a highly refined type of food thing that you do not find in the wild. Ever thought there might be more to life than steak, Nonny? He didn't mean that, baby. No, no, no. Doesn't it bother you guys that you don't know anything about life outside this zoo? - Nuh-uh. Nope. - Mm-mm. Well, I mean, come on. That's just one subject. You got a little schmutz right there on your... ** ** Goby: Thanks, guys. Thanks for the party. It was great. Really. ** ** Gil: What's eating him? ** ** Molly: Maybe you should talk to him. Go over and give him a little pep talk. ** ** Nonny: Hey, I already gave him a snow globe. I can't top that. ** ** Gil: I can see where this is going. It is getting late. I guess I'm going to... Come on. He's your best friend. All right, all right. OK. - Night, Goby. - Night, Mol. ** Nonny: What a day. I mean, I tell you, it just doesn't get any better than this, you know? Ooh! It just did. Even the star's out. Not going to find a star like that in the wild. ** Goby: Helicopter. ** Nonny: Goby. Buddy. Listen. Everybody has days when they think the grass might be greener somewhere else. ** Goby: Nonny. Look at me. I'm ten years old in zebra years, so my life is half over. And I don't even know if I'm black with white stripes or... white with black stripes. ** (Nonny and Deema feel sorry for Goby. Deema gets a idea and whispers into Nonny's ear.) ** Nonny: Goby. ** Goby: What? ** Deema: Nonners and I are thinking of a song. ** Goby: Please. Not now. ** Nonny: Oh, yes. It's a wonderful song. ** Deema: I think you're familiar with it. ** (Deema starts singing Big Bubble City.) ** Goby: (throughout) Oh, no. Oh, no, you don't. No, no, no. I'm not listening! La-la-la-la-la-laaaa! He's funny. Who is that? ** Deema: Bubble City, Bubble City, oh, what a town! Skyscrapers are up, and the subways are down! And everybody's always going 'round and around! Everywhere you go, there's a crowd and the sound of Big -Bubble- City! (Speaking) Hey! Taxi! taxi! ** Deema and Nonny: Here in the city, folks are always on the run! Working, playing, shopping, selling, having lots of fun! All the smells, all the sights! All the noise, all the lights! Here on the streets, day and night! ** Deema: So hail a taxi, ride a bike or a bus across town! Eat a pretzel from a cart! ** Gil: (wakes up briefly) And have some juice to wash it down! (goes back to sleep) ** Deema: Or climb Big Bubble Building, scrape the sky, just look round! Bring it home, Guppies! ** Deema, Nonny, Gil, and Molly: Bubble City, Bubble City, oh, what a town! ** Deema: Skyscrapers are up, and the subways are down! And everybody's always goin' around and around! So come on over to our town...! (the music slows down to a halt, and everyone is waiting for Goby to join) ** Nonny: Come on. You know you know the words. Seven little words. ** Goby: Where everything you want can be found. ** All: (with Goby singing happily) BIG BUBBLE CITY!!!!!!!!!!!! ** (An angry zoo animal shouts, and Molly and Gil go back to sleep.) ** Zoo Animal: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! Hey, I'm sleeping here! We're not all nocturnal! ** Goby: I'll knock your "turnal" right off, pal. ** Howard: Yeah, you and what army, stripes? ** Nonny: You mess with him, you mess with me, Howard. ** Deema: Me too! ** Zoo Animal: You're a bigmouth lion. ** Nonny: See? Mr. Grumpy Stripes. We make a great team, the two of us. We sure do. ** Deema: No doubt about it. ** Nonny: So, what are you going to do? Go running off into the wild with you and Deema? ** Goby: Are you crazy? No! ** Nonny: Good. ** Goby: Two zebras can't make it out there alone in the wild! We're taking you with us! ** Nonny: What? ** Goby: The wild. Come on. You and me together. It's a straight shot down Fifth Avenue to Grand Central. We'll grab a train, we'll head north. We can be back by morning. No one will ever know. ** Nonny: (laughs) You're joking. Right? ** Yeah. I'm joking. Of course I'm joking. Give me a break. Like we're going to get a train. Don't do that. You really had me worried there. Oh, well. I guess I'll hit the sack. Yeah, me too. I'll need to rest my voice for tomorrow. It's Seniors' Day, you know. Have to roar extra loud. Give them a little jolt. You know? ** ** Goby: Good night, Nonny Non’. They forgot to turn off the ambience again. ** ** Nonny: Don't worry. It's cool. You know, I got it. Much better. Come on, now, baby. My little filet. My little filet mignon with a little fat around the edges. I like that. I like a little fat on my steak. My sweet, juicy steak. You are a rare delicacy. ** Gil: Nonny. Nonny. Nonny! ** Nonny: What is it, Gil? ** Gil: You know how I have that bladder infection and I have to get up every two hours? Well, I got up to pee, and I looked over at Goby and Deema's pen, which I usually don't do. I don't know why, but I did. And... ** Nonny: What? What's going on? ** Gil: It's Goby and Deema. They're gone. ** Nonny: Gone?! What do you mean, "gone"? ** (Cuts to the hole the penguins dug in Goby's pen.) ** Gil: How long have they been working on this? (calls down the hole) Goby! DEEMA! ** Molly: They wouldn't fit down there. ** Nonny: (searching through the hay) Goby? Deema! Where are you guys? ** Molly: This doesn't make any sense. Where would they go? ** (Nonny thinks, then gets a shocking realization.) ** Nonny: Connecticut! ** Molly: They wouldn't. ** Gil: Oh, no! What are we going to do? I mean, we got to call somebody! ** (Nonny sees the phone booth, and calls an operator.) ** Nonny: Hello? Get me Missing Animals. And hurry. We've got two lost zebras, (zoom in on Molly and Gil's shocked faces) probably on the way to Connecticut by now, and we need... ** (Cuts to the operator lobster who takes the headphones off. He could hear nothing but roaring.) ** Lobster: Hello? Hello? ** Nonny: Wait a second. We can't call the people. (hangs up) ** Lobster: What the? ** (Nonny throws the phone box.) ** Nonny: They'll be really mad. It'll get Goby and Deema transferred for good. Don't bite the hand that feeds you. ** Molly: I know, Nonny. ** Nonny: We got to go after them. ** Gil: Go after them? ** Nonny: They're not thinking straight. We gotta stop them from making the biggest mistake of their lives. They're probably out there lost and cold, confused. Poor guys. ** (Goby and Deema are strutting down the streets of Bubble City to the Bee Gees' Staying Alive. Cuts to Nonny hanging off of Gil's neck. He falls over the wall. Molly breaks through the wall.) ** Molly: Come on. (runs off) ** Gil: One of us should wait in case he comes back. ** Molly: Not now, Gilly. This is an intervention. We all got to go. ** Nonny: What's the fastest way to Grand Central? ** Gil: (wearing tissue boxes on his hooves) You should take Lexington. ** Molly: GIL! ** Gil: OK. "We." We should take Lexington. ** Nonny: What about Park? ** Gil: (runs after them) No, Park goes two ways. You can't time the lights. ** (Mason and Phil the chimps peek through the hole, wanting to go, too.) ** Mason: I heard Tom Wolfe is speaking at Lincoln Center. (Phil sign languages) Well, of course we're going to throw poo at him. (both chimps leave) ** (Goby and Deema are ice skating. Meanwhile, the animals are waiting at the subway. Nonny peeks out.) ** Nonny: We should've taken Park. Sure this is the fastest way to Grand Central Station? ** Molly: (peeks out) I don't know! That's what Gil said. ** Gil: Hey. Hey, you, guys. That room has some nifty little sinks you can wash up in, and look! (shows container full of mints) Free mints! ** Nonny: This isn't a field trip. This is an urgent mission to save Goby amd from throwing his life away. Now, where's the train? ** Gil: Ah, here it comes. ** (All three peek their heads out as the train barrels right behind their heads. They turn around. The train horn blares.) ** Gil: (gets blown back, dropping his mints) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (crashes, then tries to pick up his mints) ** Molly: What did Goby say to you? I asked you to talk to him! ** Nonny: I did! I did! I don't understand! He said, "Let's go." I said, "Are you crazy?" He says, "I'm ten years old." And he has black-and-white stripes, (all three get in, and sea creatures run out, screaming) and so then we sang and... (the train leaves) ** (Meanwhile, Goby and Deema are out in the city talking to Snowflake the horse.) ** Snowfake: What you got to do is go straight back down West 42nd. It's on your left after Vanderbilt. If you hit the Chrysler Building, you've gone too far. ** Deema: Thanks you, officer. ** Goby: Bye! ** (The two zebras leave.) ** Police Horse: Hey! Wait for the light. Freak. ** Police radio: Did you say "zebra"? ** Police Lobster: That's right. Two zebras. Right in front of me. Can I shoot it? ** Police radio: Negative. ** Police Lobster: Then I'm going to need some backup. ** (Nonny, Gil, and Molly are sitting in the subway. Gil is sitting with his neck curved so his head is sitting on the seat in front of him. Nonny notices a newspaper with a small scared crab hiding behind it. As Nonny looks, the crab cowers as he sees Nonny's angry roaring face.) ** Nonny: Aw! Knicks lost again. ** Gil: Ah, what are you going to do? ** Molly: This is it. ** Goby: Grand Central Station! It's grand... ** Deema: ...and it's central. ** (Drum music could be heard from a lobster playing on drums on the station. Nonny looks out the door before he, Gil, and Molly slide as the train stops. Nonny pries the door open and he Molly leave and pass the drummer. Gil gets his head stuck in the subway door.) ** Gil: Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! ** (Gil gets his head unstuck, and hits the sign above him. He runs around the drummer, knocking his drumset apart, and falls down with the cymbal on his head, which the drummer bangs. Nonny is running through the crowd of screaming sea creatures while Mrs. Pinkytoe is walking.) ** Nonny: Move aside. We have an emergency here. This is an emergency situation. (swings on a light) Hey, hey. Just chill out. It's not that big of an emergency. ** (Mrs. Pinkytoe hits Nonny.) ** Mrs. Pinkytoe: UPSTAIRS! DOWNSTAIRS! (hits Nonny's tail) (pepper sprays his eyes) How do you like that? ** Nonny: GYAAAAUGH! ** (Mrs. Pinkytoe flips Nonny.) ** Nonny: Ah! Lady! What is wrong with you? (Mrs. Pinkytoe hits him again) Ow! Get a grip on yourselves, people. ** Mrs. Pinkytoe: You're a bad kitty! ** (Goby and Deema are late.) ** Deema: Dagnabbit! We missed the express. ** Goby: Looks like we'll have to take the Stamford local. ** (Nonny tackles them.) ** Nonny: I got him! I've got him! ** Molly: (running up an escalator) He's got him! ** Gil: He's got him! He's got him! (starts slipping) He's GOOOOOT... ** Mrs. Pinkytoe: I got something for you! ** (Mrs. Pinkytoe whacks Gil. Gil lands on the ground, making him spin around on the floor.) ** Gil: Whoa, whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-(his head crashes into the clock; he rips the clock to get his head off) I'm OK. I'm OK. ** Deema: Whoa! What are you guys doing here? ** Nonny: I am so glad we found you. ** Molly: We were so worried about you. ** Goby: Don't worry, we're fine, we're fine. ** Deema: Yeah, we're fine. ** Nonny: You're fine? Oh, he's fine. Oh, great. You hear that? Goby and Deema are fine. That's good to know. Because I was wondering, uh... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, GUYS?! I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS! ** Deema: What's the big deal? We were coming back in the morning! ** Nonny: Don't ever do this again. You hear me? ** Molly: Do you hear him? ** ** Gil: Guys, We're running out of time. ** ** Molly: Oh, Gil, you broke their clock? ** ** Nonny: ...do this again! Don't you ever, ever do this again! ** Molly: (trying to pull the clock off of Gil's head) Come here. ** Skipper: We've been ratted out, boys. ** Man: Hold your fire! ** (Everywhere the animals looked, they saw police officers, firefighters, the drummer, and even Mrs. Pinkytoe.) ** Skipper: (backing up with the other penguins) Cute and cuddly, boys. Cute and cuddly. ** (Mason and Phil are disguised as a tall man collecting money. Multiple guns are pointing at them. The trenchcoat falls down.) ** Mason: If you have any poo, fling it now. ** Goby: (whispering) It's the Man. ** Deema: ......GOOD EVENING, OFFICERS! ** Nonny: No. None of you talk now. OK? You keep it "shh". Hey! How you doing? You know what? Everything's cool. We just had a little situation here. Little internal situation. My friend went a little crazy. It Happens to everybody. The city gets to us all. Went a little cuckoo in the head. ** Goby: Hey, don't be calling us cuckoo in the head. ** Nonny: (flips out) Just... SHUSH! I will handle this. ** (Nonny turns around and gets hit in the tail by Mrs. Pinkytoe again.) ** Mrs. Pinkytoe: I got him! ** Cops: (pick her up) Go, go, go! Right here, please. ** Nonny: OH. Would you give a guy a break? Ah! We'll take my little friend home and forget this ever happened. All right? No harm, no foul, right? (the people startle) Hey, it's cool. It's me, Nonny. The lion. From the zoo. (cuts to the animal control man) RRRRRGH! (roaring) RRRRGH! What's the matter with them? (gets shot with a tranquilizer dart) Ow! (looks down) ...Ow. ** (Nonny spins around dizzily, and Molly catches him.) ** Nonny: Wow. I feel really, really weird. Hey. I love you guys. (cuts to him looking at Molly, Goby, Deema, and Gil looking down at him; low pitch) I love you so much. ** (The Candyman song plays as Goby hallucinates Gil's clock, Molly's face, Goby and Deema's stripes, and Gil's spots in a kaleidoscope. He sees Goby, Deema, and Gil dancing. Gil's spots turn into Bubble City. Molly flies around as Tinker Bill/Statue of Liberty, and uses her torch to make the screen shatter into stars. After we see black, Nonny's eyes open to him in an open wooden box. He sees many people standing outside the zoo along with a news reporter and some animal control guards.) ** News Reporter: Last night's dramatic incident in Grand Central is an example of what animal rights wackos have been shouting for years: Animals clearly don't belong in captivity. They are to be sent back to their natural habitat, where they will live their lives in the freedom they desire. ** Nonny: Hey. Little help? (everyone panics) ** Guard: He's awake. He's awake! ** (The guards back up while everyone else runs away. The guards all shoot darts at Nonny. Nonny turns his paw around and sees a dart in it.) ** Nonny: Oh, man. ** (He hallucinates a flower pattern, cuing the rest of the same hallucination from last night, but it's sped-up. It too ended with Liberty Molly shattering the screen.) ** BE CONTINUED IN PART 2... Plot synopsis Goby is dreaming about the wild, when Nonny surprises him. Goby is upset at first because he interrupted him, but Nonny told Goby he wanted to wish him a happy birthday. Nonny had a pain in his teeth, so Goby pretended to be a dentist and pulled a snowglobe out of his teeth. It was Goby's birthday present from Nonny, who thought he hated it, but Goby explained that he has been doing the same routine for at least 10 years. Nonny told Goby to make his routine new and fresh. Deema gets excited when she finds out the people are coming. So are Nonny and Goby. Nonny wakes up Molly and Gil while Goby and Deema get ready. The animals were performing for the people, even the penguins who were trying to escape. After digging endlessly, they ended up digging themselves in Goby and Deema's enclosure. They were about to escape when the zebras wanted to know what's going on. Skipper told them that they are going to the wild spaces of Antarctica. This inspires Goby and Deema to go to the wild of Africa where they used to be. That night, when Goby got his cake, he said he wished he and Deema could go to the wild, which shocks Nonny, Gil, and Molly. That night, Nonny tries to tell him that Bubble City is better than the wild, but Goby and Deema sneak away to Grand Central Station while Nonny, Gil, and Molly weren't noticing. When they did notice, they were shocked, and went off to find them, while Mason and Phil the chimps tagged along. They took a train that took them to Grand Central Station. When they found Goby and Deema, Nonny shouted at them, asking how could they do a thing like this, when the police showed up. Nonny tried to explain, but everyone was scared, so he was sedated with a tranquilizer dart. After last night's hallucination, he woke up outside the Bubble City Zoo, where he was tranquilized again.